


Exile

by Isilloth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Jon Snow headed North, behind the Wall.





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaNaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaNaut/gifts).

Jon was happy. He was happy even when he heard the sentence. Exile on the Wall wasn’t a punishment for him. Days spent there Jon remembered as the best days of his life. He was glad that he was deprived of his titles, and opportunities for the new ones, even higher. He was carefree now, all worries lifted from his shoulders. All responsibilities he had to take were not his now, Bran and Sansa could take care of them if they liked it. After all, he always felt he was only a bastard, even if the truth was different.

And when he saw Tormund and Ghost waiting for him at Castle Black his heart melted. His invitation for living amongst the wildings at first left him conflicted. But what duties he had now? The Night Watch wasn’t needed anymore, they didn’t have anything against what they could fight. They were just a disposal place for inconvenient people. So he got rid of any remorse and went North with Tormund and his people.

The very first night after he left the Castle Black he learnt how cold it could be behind the Wall. And how one could this be remedied.

At the evening they sat by the big fire, drinking ale and fermented goat milk, drink popular amongst the wildlings. The stars ruled over the sky for long, when Jon decided he wanted to go to sleep. The next day, in the morning, they were about to continue their journey to Tormund’s home settlement, where Jon was to live from now.

“Do you have any spare tent?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, no,” said Tormund, but his smile was speaking against this >unfortunately<. “But you can sleep with me, at my tent. It would be warmer.”

“Well, okay. It’s chilly tonight.”

“I bet you don’t know what chilly means. Are we going?”

Tormund led him to his tent at the outskirts of the camp. It was... cosy, Jon thought, when he enters, half bent. Inside were lying thick furs, to keep them warm. Tormund crawled inside right behind him. The tent was now really full. They would have to cuddle to fit inside. And Jon had nothing against it. At least they would be warm.

At the darkness, Jon saw only gleaming Tormund’s eyes. He lay down, turned back to Tormund. He felt the hand of his friend embracing him. And it was nice.

It was the first time he thought there could be space for being more than just friends. He always loved kissed by fire. And Tormund may think the same, as it later revealed.

Four days later, when they were about to reach their destination soon, Tormund took him on the side.

“Jon, how do you find living among the Free Folk?”

“I like it. It’s… freedom. Even if it’s a little bit too cold. At least you keep me warm at night.”

“I didn’t say it previously, but I’m not sure how my kinsmen would react to you. Maybe the King-behind-the-Wall was from the Night Watch, but he had to earn it. And he had it the hard way. I thought how could you… have it easier.”

“But I was among the Free Folk, and everything was fine.”

“Not in my village. I thought… I don’t know if you like me keeping you warm at night, but maybe you do? And I could do this even after we reach my settlement if… if you would marry me? It would be practical, you would be welcome as my spouse.”

“Marriage? Tormund, it means to me a lot. And I agree. Not only because it would be >practical<.”

The next evening after they reached the settlement, they met at the godswood, with Tormund’s people and family as witnesses. They joined their hands next to the heart tree and said the words of the oath and the blessing. And they were married in the eyes of Old Gods.


End file.
